powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
White Tigerzord
The White Tigerzord, also known as the White Tiger Thunderzord, or simply Tigerzord, is the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's first Zord. Overview With the creation of the White Power Ranger, Zordon gave Tommy the new White Tigerzord to provide the necessary backup against Lord Zedd's monsters. As the name suggests, he is based off a white tiger. Tommy summoned and controlled the Zord with his talking saber, Saba. Tommy had trouble controlling the Zord at first, but eventually got past it. He converted to Warrior Mode and fought against Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, but was eventually outnumbered and forced to retreat in Tiger Mode. After a brief recollection, he returned with the Red Dragon Thunderzord riding on the Tigerzord. The Tigerzord merged with the Thunderzord Assault Team to form the Mega Tigerzord and defeated the three monsters easily. When the Dragonzord returned, the Tigerzord came up against its predecessor in a heated battle and was defeated, possibly due to Tommy's weakened state. When Goldar stole Saba from the White Ranger, Rita Repulsa temporarily controlled the Zord. However, Billy and Alpha 5 built a magnet which allowed White Ranger to recover Saba and retake control of the Tigerzord. When Rito Revolto came to Earth, he prompted the Rangers to bring out the Thunderzords. However, the duel was a trap with other monsters ambushing the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord. The attacks overloaded the Morphing Grid and terminally damaged the Zords. Tommy got out of the deteriorating Zord before it was destroyed. What become of the remains of the Tigerzord remains unknown. Cockpit 15 White Tigerzord.png|Tigerzord cockpit Modes Tiger mode Tiger mode is the primary form that the Tigerzord takes when entering battle. It can not only move fast, but can emit powerful sonic blasts at opponents. The Red Dragon Thunderzord can ride on the Tigerzord and use its staff to strike oncoming foes. For the Thunder Ultrazord configuration, Tigerzord in tiger mode was placed inside of Tor the Shuttlezord's shell. Warrior mode The primary fighting form, Warrior mode is equipped with a sword (formed from the Tigerzord's tail), and can fire powerful "White Tiger Thunderbolts" in the form of energy fireballs at his opponents. It has also demonstrated the ability to follow the White Ranger's every move, first used against the monster Nimrod. Tigerzord would often fight alongside the Thunder Megazord in this mode. Mega Tigerzord The Mega Tigerzord is a combination of the White Tigerzord, the Lion Thunderzord, the Firebird Thunderzord, the Unicorn Thunderzord and the Griffin Thunderzord. The Unicorn made up the right leg, the Griffin made up the left leg, the Lion formed shoulder pads and the back, and the Firebird formed a claw on the Mega Tigerzord's right arm. This formation first appeared during the battle with Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. The White Tigerzord had to retreat after the first encounter. Returning with the other Thunderzords, the White Tigerzord combined with them to form the Mega Tigerzord. Its primary finisher was shooting the Firebird Thunderzord on his right wrist towards the target in a virtual grid. The Mega Tigerzord was extremely powerful and possibly surpassed the Thunder Megazord, as it handily destroyed Nimrod after the latter was defeated. It was used four times, and destroyed three monsters (Nimrod, Cannontop, and Needlenose). Four Head was the only monster which defeated it, and was destroyed by the Thunder Ultrazord. Red Dragon/White Tigerzord Rider Although not an actual mechancal combination, the Red Dragon Thunderzord was capable of riding on the White Tigerzord's back while the former was in Warrior mode and the latter in Tiger mode. This gave the Red Dragon added mobility while allowing it to fight using its staff. Notes *The Tigerzord is the second Zord in Power Rangers to not only have an animal Zord form, but also a humanoid robot mode as well. The first is the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. This would later on be repeated with other Zords. *Early Japanese designs show that the Tigerzord was originally planned to combine with re-designed versions of the Dino Zords had Saban opted to order Zyu3 footage from Japan as opposed to production moving to America and adapting Dairanger directly. (See Zyu2) *Unlike the American version, the Chi-Beasts were not mechanical and thus could not be destroyed because they are mystical beasts. *There are no cockpit shots of the Mega Tigerzord as the production team went with Dairanger footage of KibaRanger's cockpit instead of new US footage like the Thunder Megazord. Using Dairanger footage of Kibadaioh (Mega Tigerzord's counterpart) would end up showing the four Dairangers that were not used for Power Rangers. instead of the four Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Zyuranger counterparts who would've been with Tommy. This meant the additional four terminals seen on Tommy's sides in the Tigerzord's cockpit went unused. The Tigerzord itself was the only non-combination Thunderzord to feature a cockpit for the same reasons. *Won Tiger did not appear as frequently as the Tigerzord and was not part of the Dairanger source footage for the episodes "The Ninja Encounter, Part III," "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun," "Storybook Rangers, Part II," and "Blue Ranger Gone Bad." Other footage was spliced in to make it appear as if the Tigerzord was present. This also explains why White Ranger often did not join the other Rangers for Zord battles. *The Deluxe toys of the Red Dragonzord and White Tigerzord were unable to combine to form the riding formation seen in the Tigerzord's debut appearance, due to the Red Dragonzond's lack of articulation and waist-mounted fauld. *Its appearances in "Zedd's Monster Mash," "The Ninja Encounter, Part II," "Goldar's Vice-Versa," "The Wedding," and "Return of the Green Ranger" were created by mixing Dairanger footage with monster footage from Zyuranger and Zyu2. Battles in "Best Man for the Job," "A Friend in Need," and "Ninja Quest" used specially shot American footage combined with Dairanger stock shots. Appearances Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Season 2 * Episode 18: ''White Light'''' (Part 2)'' * Episode 21: ''Zedd's Monster Mash'' * Episode 23 and 24:''The Ninja Encounter'''' (Part 2 and 3)'' * Episode 25:Episode ''A Monster of Global Proportions'' * Episode 29: ''Goldar's Vice-Versa'' * Episode 30: ''Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun'' * Episode 35: ''Scavenger Hunt'' * Episode 42 and 43 ''The Wedding'''' (Part 2 and 3)'' * Episode 46: ''Return of the Green Ranger'''' (Part 3)'' * Episode 47: ''Best Man for the Job'' * Episode 49: ''Storybook Rangers'''' (Part 2)'' * Episode 51: [[Wild West Rangers (episode)|''Wild West Rangers (episode)]] (Part 2)'' * Episode 52: ''Blue Ranger Gone Bad'' Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Season 3 * Episode 3: ''A Friend in Need'''' (Part 3)'' * Episode 4: ''Ninja Quest'''' (Part 1)'' See Also References Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 2) Category:Tiger Zords Category:White Ranger Zords Category:Big Cat Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords